


Age Gap/Difference Headcanon w/ Charlotte Flair

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [69]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: Reader is the legal age this headcanon
Relationships: Charlotte (Professional Wrestling) & Reader, Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	Age Gap/Difference Headcanon w/ Charlotte Flair

* * *

  * _Charlotte wasn’t too worried about the age gap/ difference. She is grateful however that you were legal._
  * _Sure you were younger than her {or older} but that didn’t mean she loved you any less._
  * _She defiantly loves spoiling you, though when you spoil her she tells you not to._
  * _Charlotte is very protective over you, especially when someone comments on your relationship with Charlotte._
  * _“Don’t talk to her like that.”_
  * _Or “Don’t you dare judge or relationship, I love her and she loves me, you know nothing of our relationship.”_
  * _Sometimes you feel left out when she hangs out with her friends._
  * _Charlotte feels the same when you hang out with your friends._
  * _She is always supportive of you._
  * _Charlotte never pushes you into doing anything you are uncomfortable doing._
  * _When you’s do argue it’s not over petty stupid things._
  * _Charlotte is more mature, then the previous girls you have dated. She doesn’t play mind games with you._
  * _She doesn’t judge you for your flaws, she embraces them._
  * _Defiantly experienced in the bedroom._
  * _Charlotte likes to give you advice and reassure you when you are feeling down._
  * _Charlotte doesn’t really worry when guys/girls flirt with you, she knows you would never leave her though she does get jealous and annoyed when they keep flirting with you._
  * _Some people judge your’s and Charlottes relationship, which doesn’t really bother her but when it gets to you she reassures you._
  * _Yours and hers families have a problem with the age gap/ difference, not that she cares it yours and hers relationship not theirs._
  * _Some people mistake her for your older sister or mother nearly._
  * _You’s two share a lack of shared experience and interests. But that really doesn’t matter you’s two bond over other things that you share interests in._
  * _At least your morals, values and life goals match up._
  * _Charlotte does not treat you like a child, she treats you with respect._
  * _You’s two talk for hour’s non-stop and never get bored of each other._
  * _Charlotte likes of post selfies of you two._
  * _Yours and hers friends like to comment on the relationship as well._
  * _Charlotte is a good listener, she likes to listen to your problems and help you out._




End file.
